Choices
by Killermaverick
Summary: Where's Naruto? What's going on? ........ What! He has a choice between his or Hinata's life!What will he pick? crossover with SAW. oneshot.


MS: Hey guys! Listen, I know my last SAW story SUCKED!!! Still, however, I'm gonna try again. Please review!!!

Oh yeah, crossover with Naruto!! Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------

Choices

-------------------------------------------------------

" Uuuuuugggghhhh" Naruto was struggling to get up. He felt like he was knocked out by Rock Lee.

His vision was a bit unfocused, but now he was able to see. He found that he was hung up by straps.

He took out a kunai and tore the straps. Once he got out, he found that he had a drill attached to his

back. The drill wasn't going into his skin, but the point was touching it. He found that he was in some

sort of room that resembles an old autopsy. He found out he was attached to some sort of wire

that he forgot to cut. He was about to cut it, until it pulled out by itself. Then, the drill started digging

into his back. At this point, he felt great pain. Just then, however, the drill stopped. He then saw

that there was someone on the other side of the room. He was an old man with white hair,

and seemed to be sick. " W-who are you?" Naruto asked, a bit scared. The man then stood

up. " My name's John Kramer. And before you have any more questions, listen to the tape

in your pocket." When Naruto heard this, he pulled out a tape from his pocket. He also

found a tape recorder on the tray. He took it, put in the tape, and listened.

"_ Hello, Naruto. I want to play a game. Throught your life, you have been known for_

_having a true heart, and great friendship. But... is that true. If that is true, then why do I_

_see you slashing bodies like a maniac with eyes full of lust? Tonight, we will see if you _

_truly are a compassionate friend, or a cold killer. You will see that in the room _

_with you is Hinata. She is on the seat, probably awake by now. Also, there is _

_a tray that has seveal mixtures and liquids. Also, there is a machine and _

_a note. What you have to do is that you have to put the liquids in the order _

_from the list while the drill is diging into your back. For you see, Hinata_

_has a slow-acting poison in her body. However, if you complete the process,_

_and save Hinata's life, the drill would probably gone through your heart by then._

_Although, if you choose to live, there is a switch on the machine that turns off_

_the machine, as well as stops the drill. However, if you do that, I_

_promise that Hinata will die. Decisions, decisions, right? Your love or your_

_life. Make your choice."_

Naruto did find Hinata in the autopsy chair. She had just woken up

and was scared. " N-naruto, what's going on?" Naruto just stared at John.

There wasn't hate in his eyes, but anger. " Well, Naruto, I suggest you

hurry up and make your decision on what you do. At this rate, either

you or Hinata dies. Time's running out." With that Naruto answered. " My

answers obvious. I'm gonna get Hinata the cure and get the drill out of my

back. Then we're both gonna get out of here, but not before we

beat the crap outta ya!" Naruto yelled. He then started the procedure.

According to the list, he had to pour the alchohol and the vaccine

into the machine, then mix it. He did that, but had a bit of trouble

because he was trembling from the loss of blood. " N-naruto!!"

Hinata was crying, both for caring for Naruto and for being scared.

Naruto then smiled. " Don't worry, Hinata. I'll get us out of this."

He then heard John cough in a rag. He looked at him angrilly.

" John, why are you doing this?! Why are you doing this

to us?!" Naruto was now breathing heavilly. John just sighed.

" So many humans are ungrateful to be alive. Others just

want to live at the cost of others. I want to see if some people

truly want to die, or if they want to live. Judging by your choice,

you must want to die." Naruto just chuckled. " Well, both yes

and no. No because I want to be with my friends. They're like

a family to me. And yes because everybody hates me.

Nobody likes me. I'd probably stop their misery."

"I-i-i like you Naruto." Hinata was sitting up, blushing.

Naruto only looked a bit suprised, then smiled.

" Thank you, Hinata." He then continued the procedure.

He then had to heat up the formula, then add slight

aligator blood. Then, mix it together. He then had to

pour it into a needle. " Hold on, Hinata, this will

stop the poison." Naruto said heavily. It appears the drill went far.

John was suprised he was still breathing. After the injection,

Naruto fell to his knees. " Naruto!" Hinata's eyes were tearing

up. Her life may have been saved, but not Naruto's.

" Hina...ta...thanks...for every...thing..."

Naruto's eyes were closed. " Naruto, I love you!!"

Hinata yelled. She now had her hands in her face.

John then walked up. " It seems that he truly

loved you. I almost sorry for making him go through that."

Just as John was about to leave, Naruto suprisingly

got up and knocked him out. " Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto then smiled weakly. He may still be alive,

but he was still weak. " Heh, sorry for the scare Hinata,

but I had to trick John." Hinata smiled as tears streamed

out of her eyes. She then lightly hugged him. " It's okay."

Naruto then had a bigger smile. " I also heard what you

said a moment ago." Hinata slightly jumped, and blushed

so big it put a rose to shame. " Well, Hinata..." Naruto

then kissed her lightly. " I love you too." Hinata just smiled

joyfully. They then took off the drill, tended to Naruto's

wounds, and were getting ready to leave. Just as they were

about to leave, however, Naruto stopped.

" Naruto, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked, a bit

worried. " Hold on, Hinata. There's something i've got to check."

Naruto went to John and checked his pockets. He then stopped,

and slowly took out a tape. They both looked a bit curious.

Naruto then got the tape recorder, and used it.

" _Hello, John, or as you're called in your home,_

_Jigsaw. I know your tricks and tests, and would like_

_to give you two tests subjects. Their names are _

_Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Provided_

_with the tape are two files of them, and a video_

_tape on Naruto slicing up a few soldiers of my_

_village. Take care of them, please. With_

_all respects, Orochimaru."_

The tape then stopped. Naruto and Hinata were shocked.

Orochimaru was really trying to kill them. Still, however,

what else is new? They then continued walking to the exit.

" Hey Naruto." Naruto looked at Hinata. H-how did you

s-survive the d-drill?" Hinata asked. Naruto then looked

a bit nervous. " Oh, uh, I, uh, managed to hit a switch on the

drill."

Naruto's mind.

" Hey Kyuubi, thanks again for stopping the drill."

**Whatever, idiotic kit. you always seem to get in trouble.**

" Yeah yeah...stupid fox."

**I heard that.**

Back to reality.

They then made it out of the building, and went to the

Hyuga estate. When they got there, Naruto pecked her

on the cheek, and left Hinata blushing. Hinata's hopes

came true. She just hoped it didn't happened like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Alright, alright, I finished. It may have been alot of

Naruhina, but don't get your hopes up for another.

I may not make another one, but I don't know yet.

Still, R and R!!!!!


End file.
